This invention relates to the preparation of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane ("245fa") from 1,1,1-trifluoro-3-chloro-2-propene ("1233zd"), particularly to processes wherein said 1233zd is first converted to 1,1,1,3-tetrafluoro-2-propene ("1234ze"), followed by conversion of the 1234ze to 245fa. 1,1,1,3,3-Pentafluoro-propane is known to have utility as a foam blowing agent and refrigerant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,819 discloses the conversion of 1233zd to 245fa in one step via reaction with excess hydrogen fluoride, but separation of the resulting reaction mixture is tedious because 245fa forms azeotropes with the 1233zd and excess HF. Thus, the '819 patent teaches use of organic salts to aid in recovery of the 245fa, all three compounds having similar boiling points. What is desired is a manner of producing readily recoverable 245fa.